Fear Us
by beacon-of-delusions
Summary: Rick and his people thought they knew what they were getting into. They couldn't have been more wrong. Negan has them cornered, their lives in the palm of his hand. One word, one move, and they die. Will they find a way out of this? Or is this the end of the Walking Dead? (Based off of season 6 finale).
Hello everyone! This is my first story in a long time, so please be gentle. I am a mere potato in need of love.

This story takes place after the season 6 finale of The Walking Dead. So as a summary *SPOILER ALERT*,

Rick and his people attempt to find Negan, something is wrong with Maggie and or the baby, Daryl was shot by the Saviors, and now they are all taken hostage.

* * *

They had been caught. Every member of their team; trapped. This was it. They were all dead. If it hadn't been for this "Negan" person telling them they were all about to get it, it would've been the look on his father's face. He had seen Rick's face in times of anger, pain, guilt, shame, and fear-on a few occasions. This was different though. The absolute "what the fuck have I done" look written across his face, blended with blood and tears and agony is what made Carl realize that they were doomed.

He shut his eyes tightly, and thought of Judith.

 _Thank God she isn't here. Thank God._

Without moving his head, Carl glanced at the limp body on the ground. Head smashed in until it was unrecognizable. He once knew that person. He was a friend, he was family. And now, he was dead. No, worse than dead. His skull was mush, his eyes and brain and guts splattered across the dirt. The man who once had great one liners was now sprawled like a broken toy.

 _Abraham. Oh god. Oh god._

 _Who knew who was next._

"New game," the man holding the bloodied bat grinned, his eyes wide with excitement. He pointed "Lucille" straight into his father's face and Carl felt his blood run cold. He clenched his fists as a new set of tears rolled down his dirty face.

"Break the leader in front of his people, show them who's really in charge here."

Carl jerked forward, quickly stopped by the person beside him. Warm hands. Comforting hands. Hands that intended to do him no harm.

 _Eugene._

"Now Rick, I know by the look on your face that you know you. Have. Lost. If you try to stop me, if you try to resist or fight back, I will kill the rest of your people; one by one in front of you. Saving your beautiful son for last. Then, I'll kill you. Understand?"

The boy watched his father give a slight nod, tears building up in his eyes. There was another look on Rick's face now though...determination? Carl thought it could've been his eyes decieving him, or the way the lights from the car reflected on his face, but something had changed.

Whatever that emotion was, Negan saw it. His eyes narrowed and he approached Rick slowly.

It all happened so fast from there. Carl barely had time to breathe when Negan grabbed a fist full of his father's hair, dragging him forward to the center of the circle that was created out of men also wielding bats wrapped in barbed wire.

Shaky breaths and cries escaped the mouths of his friends, trying to protest, while too frightened to truly say anything.

 _WHOMP_

A broken cry echoed throughout the forest, and it was all Carl could do to keep from running at Negan, and tearing his throat out.

 _WHOMP_

Rick was clenching his teeth as the bat made contact with his ribs. Carl saw how hard he was trying to keep quiet, trying not to show pain or fear.

 _WHOMP_

The sobs were growing more pronounced, but Carl could now shed no tears. His eyes were glued to his father, watching, waiting, wondering if this was the last time he'd see his dad again. Well, alive anyways.

"Well, looks like you've got more guts than I gave you credit for," Negan chuckled, though his face was twisted into a sneer.

 _WHOMP_

Rick was now flat on his back, panting, sweat pouring down his face. He looked delusional, his eyes darting around from the sky, to the trees, to Glenn's body, to Negan, to...Carl.

Carl held eye contact with his dad, unable to pull away from that pain ridden face.

He felt like he was in a fog, everything moving slowly, but fast, all at the same time. So much was happening, and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't say no. He couldn't fight back. For once if their lives, all they could do was sit and watch this all go down. If anyone were to do something, they'd die.

 _We fucked with the wrong people this time._

Carl was snapped from his thoughts as a piercing scream broke through the woods. The sound of flesh and bone tearing brought him back to his senses.

"NO!"

The cry tore through Carl's throat. He couldn't, wouldn't, hear that sound emit from Rick ever again.

Rick was now coughing and gagging, as his now half detatched arm barely holding onto the rest of him. Only a few strands of muscle holding it together.

"C-Carl...n-n-no."

He realized his mistake. A possibly fatal one.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

The smile faded from Negan's face, his cold hard eyes dipping into Carl's soul.

"P-please. We'll work for you, we'll do what you want, please don't hurt him."

Carl found words very hard at the moment, his mouth was cotton, and his breathing ragged.

 _Please don't kill him. Please don't kill anymore of us. I can't stand it._

Negan's smile returned slowly, as he pointed his bat toward Carl, obviously gesturting at him.

"You're a smart boy...Carl is it? You're possibly smarter than your dumbass father over here. I like you."

The boy felt as though he was going to be sick.

 _I want to throw up in this guys mouth._

He shook the thought away, knowing now wasn't the time to be retaliating in any way. He remained silent, his eyes darting between Rick and Negan, who was still standing over the man who was quiet. Too quiet.

 _Dad. Oh god. Please don't be dead._

Before anyone could speak, a man from the group came running over, his eyes slightly wide. His clothes were bloodied, and his face covered in slime. Something was going on.

"Sir, we have a problem! A building not too far collapsed, it released at least seventy roamers. They're heading this way."

Negan continued to smile, and gazed over the crowd. He seemed fairly unbothered by the fact that walkers, hungry walkers, were on their way now.

 _Maybe he's going to feed us to them. Is that why he's smiling?_

Carl could tell that's what the others were thinking. He could just feel it. Like they were all quietly saying their goodbyes. Possibly thinking of ways to kill themselves so they wouldn't be eaten alive.

 _Shooting yourself in the head would be less painful than being torn apart limb by limb._

No. Carl gripped his fist and glared at Negan. If they were about to die, they'd do it fighting him. Not being dinner.

He jerked forward once again, starting to stand up. Negan noticed. Of course he did.

"Move out."

 _What?_

"What?" someone from the crowd bellowed.

"You heard me. They've all learned their lesson. Chances are, Rick is going to die from his injuries anyway. They won't have a leader, and even if he did survive, they'll remember what happened tonight. And how much worse it will be if we cross paths like this again. So. Move. Out...fuckers."

Negan smiled one last time before reverting to his truck. His men followed, like little trained soldiers.

"Dad."

Carl didn't even wait for them to pull out, he jumped to his feet and dashed to his father, who hadn't moved since his last blood curdling scream.

He felt others following behind him. He didn't know who, or how many, but everything started to move in a blur.

"Guys, he's losing blood fast, we've gotta tie his wound off."

"Oh my god, oh my god."

"What about Maggie? She's in no condition herself. What are we going to do?"

"Rick! C'mon bud, look at me. That's right. Right here."

Carl tuned out everything else, but his father's eyes.

 _His eyes._

"D-Dad, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." He repeated it, maybe not even to appease Rick, but himself, who was borderline panicking now.

"S-Sorry..s-s-s-o...sorry..."

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay," Carl continued, almost as a mantra.

 _What are we going to do? Maggie and her baby could be in danger, Daryl was shot, Dad was...hurt. Walkers are coming this way. How are we going to get out of this?_

"Guys," a hushed, terrified voice came from a crying Rosita. She was kneeled next to Abraham's limp figure, or what was left of him anyways.

Carl didn't comprehend exactly what triggered that tone in her voice, until he heard it. The rattled breaths, the hungry, pained moans.

The walkers were already here.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll probably post another chapter within the next few days if anyone reads it, or wants another chapter. Hope you all have a lovely day. xx


End file.
